1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power semiconductor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, slimness, high performance, and multi-function have been demanded in home or industrial electronic components. In addition, due to an environmental regulation problem, many efforts for increasing energy efficiency have been conducted.
Currently, in home appliances such as a washing machine, a refrigerator, an air conditioner, or the like, an inverter module using a power semiconductor has been used in order to raise energy efficiency.
Therefore, high reliability and multi-function have been demanded in a power semiconductor module used as an inverter.
Meanwhile, the power semiconductor motor according to the prior art has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-164800.
The power semiconductor module according to the prior art includes a diode device stacked on an upper portion of a transistor device mounted on an insulation substrate, using a conductive resin, in order to reduce a longitudinal area thereof.
However, in the power semiconductor module according to the prior art, each terminal of the transistor and diode devices is electrically connected to a circuit though wire bonding.
As described above, since the power semiconductor module according to the prior art is connected to the circuit using the wire, a defect is easily generated. As a result, reliability of a product is reduced and sufficient heat radiating characteristics may not be secured.